Young Justice: Speed Force
by ArtemisPanther
Summary: A month after Wally's death, everybody has found a different way of coping. However, when Nightwing discovers something that might prove that Wally is still alive, will he get Artemis's hopes up for nothing? Or will it bring on something even worse than the end of the world Wally died to prevent?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. If I did, it would not have been cancelled, and the following story would have been incorporated into the next couple of episodes. Anyways, enjoy.**

Barry Allen still couldn't believe that Wally was really gone. Even after one month, he refused to accept it. Though he wasn't the only one. He had been spending a lot of time with Artemis, the two of them helped each other through it, but he just couldn't seem to grasp the concept, and it was starting to throw off his game as the Flash, which Bart was starting to notice.

"Grandpa look out!" shouts the new Kid Flash as Captain Cold blasts an ice ray at the Flash. He reacts too late and gets an ice beam straight to the face. He falls backwards, but Kid Flash catches him, and then takes out Captain Cold in the next second, then using his ice gun to freeze the rest of the Rogues, Mirror Master, Rainbow Rider, Trickster, and Captain Boomerang. He throws the gun to the ground exclaiming "Wow, that was easy, I don't know why you always have so much trouble with these guys, grandpa."

But when he looks over at the Flash, he is in no mood to laugh at Bart's jokes. He looks around at Bart's handy work and tells him "Nice job. We'll let the authorities clean up here." And with that, he zoomed off, leaving Bart alone with the Rogues.

After going a whole month without putting on the costume or having any contact with anyone from the League or Team, Dick decided he'd had enough. He drove to Wayne Manor, hoping he could talk with his adoptive father, and maybe even see Tim, but he discovered they were off being Batman and Robin, which made Dick nostalgic, making him wish things could go back to the way they were.

But he instantly shook those thoughts away and got into the Batcave. He looked around for a little bit, taking a look at all of the souvenirs he had collected with Batman in the old days. Mr. Freeze's gun, Harley Quinn's hammer, one of Killer Croc's teeth, even Scarface himself was displayed in a trophy case. The one thing that made Dick even sadder than he already was, was seeing Jason Todd's Robin costume in the center of the cave. He walked up to it and read the words that had been engraved on it:

_Jason Todd_

_Friend_

_Son_

_Hero_

_Robin_

It felt like Dick stood there for centuries until he realized that the Bat Computer had been left unattended. He seized the golden opportunity and pulled up a visual on the Arctic. After constant nothingness, Dick replayed the events of Wally's death. He didn't know why he did; something just possessed him to do it. After watching it over two or three times, he decided to play it in super slow motion, hoping to see something no one else had before. When he reached the point where the chrysalis began harming Wally, it pained him even more, seeing it in slow motion. But on the last strike, he noticed something else happened. He noticed Wally had begun vibrating, just like he used to try to do, which would give him a bloody nose. But this time, his nose didn't bleed, and the chrysalis went straight through him, but still seemed to harm him. This confused Dick, but he kept watching. He concentrated on Wally, not paying attention to anything else. When he started to fade, he also seemed to get faster, Flash and Impulse were not slowing down. Wally was keeping up with them. The three of them at the same speed for a split second caused a sonic boom, and then Wally was gone. Dick wasn't sure what this meant, but he downloaded the video onto a DVD.

As soon as it finished downloading, he heard the Bat Mobile pull in. He grabbed the disk and quickly shut off the computer, and ran over to one of the cases in order to pretend he had just arrived. When Batman and Robin got out, they did not notice him at first. He attempted to slip out unnoticed, but Tim noticed him and shouted "Dick! Hey, what are you doing here?"

Dick cursed under his breath, but pretended to happily greet his former partners. "Nothing, just thought I'd stop by and say hey. It's been a while."

"Uh-huh." Says Batman. "So what's the real reason you came here?"

"I just told you." Says Dick, knowing deep down he couldn't fool Batman.

"Tim, why don't you go upstairs, I'm sure Alfred has dinner ready."

Tim was about to protest, but after seeing Dick and Batman glaring at each other, he sighed and said "Yes sir."

After he left, Batman took a few steps closer to Dick. "What did you take from the computer?"

"I didn't take anything. I told you why I came here, but I'm starting to regret it."

"You seriously think you can keep this going? I raised you, I know when you're lying. What did you take from my computer?"

"I didn't take anything."

Batman took another step closer. They stood there for what seemed like forever. Eventually, Dick broke the silence and chalantly asked "So did Alfred make dinner for three? Because I'm not leaving until I get food."


	2. Chapter 2

Aqualad is standing in the Watchtower, looking down on the Earth, wishing everything that had happened was just a dream, but he knew it couldn't be. He knew that Wally was dead. He knew that his father no longer accepted him. He knew that very few people on the Team or the League still trusted him. He took a large sigh as Superboy and Miss Martian walked into the room, fingers entwined. This brought a small smile to Kaldur's face, knowing that they had finally gotten back together cheered him up.

"Hello M'Gaan, Conner."

"Hi Kaldur!" responds Miss Martian in her once again peppy voice that no one could be mad at. They stood there for the next couple of minutes, not knowing what to say to each other. Eventually, Conner broke the silence, though not in the best way possible.

"So, Kaldur, have you heard from Nightwing recently?"

"No, Superboy, I have not. He has remained distant from all of us. Wally was his best friend, he needs some space."

Conner and M'Gann nodded in agreement. It was silent once again.

"Wow, this place has gotten really boring without me around to keep you guys entertained." Says an all too familiar voice that they each know and love.

"Nightwing!" shouts M'Gann as she flies over to give him the biggest hug of his life. Conn practically had to pry her off of him before he could greet Nightwing himself. After they had all gotten their hello's out of the way, Kaldur asks "So what brings you back here, Nightwing?"

"Something very important, actually. It needs a bigger audience."

"What do you mean a bigger audience?" asks Conner in a careful tone.

"You'll see."

After Nightwing had sent out a message to everyone present at the Watchtower, Superman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Hal Jordan, Red Tornado, Doctor Fate, Zatanna, Plastic Man, Guardian, Kid Flash, Tigress, Shazam, Martian Manhunter, Batgirl, Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, Green Arrow, the Hawks, and Red Arrow were all gathered around the main hall. Nightwing looked around and said to himself "It isn't everyone, but it'll have to be enough." Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Superboy stood behind Nightwing encouragingly.

He steps up in front of the crowd. "I know I've been absent for a while, but in that time, I've uncovered something that we would all find very useful. It may be painful at first, but bear with me, please." He pulls up the DVD he had taken from the Bat Computer, and he presses play, but changes it to frame by frame. He looks at the crowd as it plays, and he can see Tigress grimacing, not wanting to watch anymore. He then saw the face of Impulse, the new Kid Flash. He looked guilty and distraught. He then looks to the Flash, who has looked away, deciding he does not even want to see it. He thought to himself "Those three were affected in a bigger way than even me. How could I have done this to them? What if it means nothing?"

But Nightwing wasn't paying much attention to the video. When he heard just about everyone gasp, he looks at the screen. They had reached the point where all three Flashes were going at the same speed. Even the Flash was watching the video now. He could see hope flare in the eyes of Tigress, Impulse, and Flash. When the video was over, everyone began murmuring to each other, and within time, the crowd dispersed. Nightwing looked around, even Aqualad, M'Gann, and Conner had left, deep in conversation. Only Nightwing, Tigress, Kid Flash, and Flash remained.

Flash was standing in the middle of the room. Everyone else had left, but his eyes were still fixed in the position where he was forced to re-watch the death of his nephew. If he hadn't known what he was saying, even he wouldn't have heard it because of how quit it was.

"The Speed Force."


End file.
